Second Quarter Quell
'This page/article is owned by Stick' The''' 2nd Quarter Quell''' is a fan-fictional story created by a user named Stick about the canonical 50th Hunger Games, when the second Quell took place. But in this story, it will be partly, or mostly, based on the author's creations and imaginations. The rest, the quarter of it, is part of what was unveiled in the real Hunger Games novel(s). Characters Tributes Mentors Stylists The story Chapter 1 During the reapings, the woman who was the district's Escort announced, "Ladies first!" She then went to the girls' glass ball. The woman dug her hand into the ball and scrambled the slips with her fingers, scouring for a piece of paper for at least five seconds. Then, the Escort pulled out her hand and read, "The first female tribute for District 12, Maysilee Donner." And then, after the other female tribute was reaped, it was time for the boys. "Haymitch Abernathy!" she announced. 16-year-old Haymitch was reaped as one of District 12's four tribute for this years's 50th Hunger Games, the Second Quarter Quell. In beneath the arena, the boy had just recently entered the tube where he will be lifted up into the arena standing on his pedestal. Once that happens, Haymitch's eyes were revealed to blinding sunlight. It was a lovely sunrise and all the other tributes were around the Cornucopia. Everyone was stunned to see the beauty of the arena, It was as if the most breathtaking place imaginable. Haymitch alone was focused on the Games whereas all the other tributes weren't; they were busy admiring their future deathplace. There was a humungous pine forest on one side and a giant, snow capped mountain on the other, towering the landscape. A meadow, filled with pretty, blooming flowers and recently dewed, wet, grass, stretched out more than what meets the eyes. Animals were crittering around and butterflies with birds were fluttering and flying across the slow wind and sky. Once the countdown from 60 was up, all the other tributes didn't move an inch except for the courageous Haymitch Abernathy who sprinted straight towards the Cornucopia. He picked up a sword, a battleaxe, a knife and some food packs he stuffed into a large backpack that had a metal bottle in one of its pocket. Then, Haymitch ran away into the woods while everyone had just started heading towards the center. He only saw split seconds of Maysilee Donner, his district partner, running to the Cornucopia in the middle of the arena. In the forest, Haymitch just listened to the screams and shouts of his competitors dying while he walked. He checked his stuffs and found a dark blue blanket inside his bag. The large metal bottle was filled with water. There were diced pieces of cooked meat, strips of dried beef, a loaf of bread and some potato crackers. Haymitch was so glad that all the stuffs he took were all resourceful. He kept his knife in a knife case on his belt and kept on walking. Haymitch targetted to get as far away from the mountain. Meanwhile, during the bloodbath, Haley from District 1 had got a bow and quiver along with a sword. Once she did, Trantus slayed a boy from District 9. He swung his sword hard at the boy's abdomen. Then Cruson killed Bet. He had slashed her body with a sword. Benjameen threw his spear at Cruson. He missed, so Cruson escaped. Benjameen went on to pick up his spear; as this happened, Haley fired an arrow at Hessa's right chest. Bolt slashed Tayna's throat, leaving her dead, bleeding so much blood. Bolt of 11 tried to run away into the forest. But Benjameen saw his partner's death and threw his spear at him. The spear hit his neck and Bolt fell then died. Benjameen picked up a sword with a blue, rolled-up sleeping bag tied to a yellow backpack; he then escaped into the woods. Beldus, who was holding a bow was killed by Trantus. Then, Goldeum attacked Trantus and stabbed him multiple times in the abdomen until he died. Goldeum went on to kill Errus and Via. The back side of his right shoulder was slashed by District 5 Kenwick who then escaped. The bloodbath continued, and more tributes who escaped had returned to the Cornucopia. The little boy from District 4 had hid behind the structure. He got up and took a small, blue bag then ran away into the forests. Once he entered the trees, a machete swung onto his body. The boy dropped down with blood as the killer was revealed. It was Cruson; he stood there with a sinister look, as the little boy died instantly. Cruson took his bag and went away from the area. Back at the Cornucopia, Wrightus, with an iron glove on his right hand, smashed a male tribute from 9 mutliple times. He bashed the boy in the head, breaking his skull and chunks of his flesh were dismembered with blood spurting around. The boy was fighting with Wrightus over a long, blue bag. He took it and ran away from the scene. A boy from 3 was killed by Rapieer. The latter used a katana to cut open the boy's torso. Haley, with her bow, shot a female from District 9. An arrow stuck to her chest. Arsami, who had just grabbed a knife, threw it at the neck of the girl from District 9. He had just returned from the entrances of the forests, as the Cornucopia was too crowded. Kutcon took more throwing knives, at least five of them, grabbed a sword and escaped the fields. Placing The list starts from the last place This article shall be updated soon, when the author returns from his "travelling across-country" thing, which ends at the end of the year. Category:Articles by Stick Category:Fanfics by Stick Category:Fan fictions